


Love is a feeling, not an event

by crybabyprincess



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood Memories, Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Love, Naruto Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Pre-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, The Last: Naruto the Movie, True Love, naruto blank period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyprincess/pseuds/crybabyprincess
Summary: Sometimes great romance is found in the memory of unremarkable moments.  The sweet days together that were not dates, the words we fumble for.A love letter to Naruto & Hinata... is that still allowed in 2018?





	Love is a feeling, not an event

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. But you know these characters, right? I don't make much effort to reintroduce them. Heavy Hinata POV. Events follow canon timeline with some additions, through Boruto.

Wait a second... was that a date!?

Hinata Uzumaki was 33 years old. She had married her husband, the haven of her love and admiration for the better part of her life, more than a decade earlier. Their lives together had blended so completely to this point, they were like two hands gesturing on the same body. They were fluid as air and water. He was the Nanadaime Hokage, the strongest shinobi in the village - and arguably, the world. He was the pillar of peace and hope in their community; a blonde, blue eyed, benevolent beacon. But in her house during the now rare late nights they would spend time catching up, he was still her best friend. He told her, in great detail, about every obnoxious nuanced moment of his day away from her. The yarn he spun wasn't particularly funny, but the way he told it made her laugh anyway. She could watch the monotonous details work through the the pull and tug of his facial expressions endlessly. On the outside anyone could see how much Hinata loved her husband, and the reasons were so evident to them now. His formidable strengths and distinct nature were well known to the world at this point. His legacy, his drive were all compelling now - but they didn't know him like this, the way she did. The way she loved him at his most natural, lackadaisical, still childlike.

Earlier in the day she had been walking through the streets of New Konoha, a city revitalized after it had been utterly leveled by a villian named Pein and drained by subsequent a World War. Unfamiliar landscape arose around her in this area, more quickly with each passing day. The most vivid memory of it's former destruction rattled in her consciousness at unexpected times, the twin pale scars on her left ribcage now just a relic. An artifact of a confession.

She remembered his words about her then, "Hinata, I always thought you were kind of.... a dark, gloomy, weird person." Hinata smiled to herself, dragging her broken body towards him, knowing each word was true. Each was one she had at some point called herself. She the let the memory wash over her with a smile, blood trailing her teeth, mouthing the next words silently to herself as she recalled them, "But people like you... I kind of like, y'know!"

Now, this place was a crisscross of buildings and carefree villagers. Hinata was managing a checklist of items in her head when she was struck by a flashing billboard directly overhead one of the more modernized areas of the new city development. It was an advertisement for a film re-release celebrating it's 15 year anniversary. It's was a film she had seen back then, with Naruto. Before he was her Naruto.

A small group of her friends had gathered for BBQ to celebrate the opening of Lee's new training dojo. It had been one year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, ninja from the Five Great Nations had returned home to mourn and bury their dead, Hinata's late cousin, Neji included. Since that time, Hinata had become closer with the former members of Team Guy, Tenten and Rock Lee. Lee and Hinata often met to train taijitsu together as they both gravely missed their most advanced training partner. Hinata sought out his general advice and the specific experience Lee had with Neji regarding the most ambitious techniques on her way towards mastery of the specialty she shared with her cousin, a ninja art evasively referred to as Gentle Fist. (Hinata nearly died of embarrassment the day she discovered Naruto had been watching them train in an irregular state of undress, triumphantly remarking about how sweaty she had become.) Their time spent training together, along with the encouragement of his friends and the memory of Neji had galvanized Lee with the budding prospect of the future, and prompted him to create a space to nurture the seeds of youth in the reinvigorating Konoha.

After paying the final bill, everyone chipping in a bit extra to cover Lee's meal and the overage for Choji, Hinata returned from the restroom to find only Naruto, Lee and Ino waiting outside the restaurant. Naruto had been the hero of the great war, and despite his soaring popularity around the country he was limited in his ability to accept missions until his lost arm was replaced. The process to restore his arm was completely new and experimental, and had already taken the better part of a year to develop. He spent most days in physical therapy but the outlook was promising, though he was beginning to lose patience. Hinata selfishly appreciated this sliver of time he was confined to the village however, it allowed more opportunities for chance run-ins and impromptu meals, like this one.

He beamed a signature megawatt smile in her direction when she finally emerged from the restaurant. "Oh, I'm sorry you all waited." she immediately apologized. With a sudden wave Ino and Lee were off, leaving only the two of them standing there. "Don't worry about it, y'know" Naruto shrugged, "Oh yeah, do you want to come to a movie later?" Hinata focused on keeping her face still and expressionless as possible as the sensation of fresh lunch in her stomach dropping towards her feet rocked the rest of her body. She had honestly never been more grateful for these moments where Naruto was so antsy and bored, constantly making plans with friends to pass the time. Being included with the group was something she always appreciated, her shy and timid disposition made the effort to maintain close friendships a bit of a struggle for her. She was fiercely loyal but often felt like a nuisance to others. She didn't extend many invitations herself, unlike Naruto who was constantly inviting himself and others to tag along with his friends, refusing to be left behind. It would be another night she could spend in his company and she could hardly wait.

"O-Oh, sure." she stammered, "What time's the movie? I'll meet you guys there." Naruto, casual as ever, told her the movie would start at 7:30, "But I'll swing by your place to pick you up on the way." Hinata was ... shocked, and feeling immediately guilty spat, "Oh, no it's okay! It's not really on your way at all... " She was right. It would definitely require Naruto walk out of his way to reach the Hyuuga compound before heading to the other side of town where the movie was playing. Hinata considered that he was truly just trying to fill as much of his free time as possible, and upon his reassurance, graciously accepted that should would see him later that evening.

Hinata had noticed Naruto's increased interest in spending time with her. She resisted the urge to read in to his efforts as an interest in anything more than strengthened friendship. She would gape at his attempt to appease cantankerous Kiba and befriend aloof Shino in more meaningful ways when he would suddenly appear, unexpected at the places she would frequent with the former members of Team 8. Together Kiba, Shino and Hinata were bonded as oddballs. Their specialized techniques synchronized aptly; outside of ANBU agents they were peerless in their tracking capability. Besides work, they shared some more niche, relatively artsy hobbies together in their free time. Naruto, a far cry from his humble beginnings as a childhood outcast, accompanying the social misfits seemed somehow out of place. Naruto would discreetly check in with Hinata to ensure Kiba and Shino were not posing as bad influences on her, and looking out for her in earnest. She'd entertain the idea that the men she considered brothers could be capable of anything resembling bad influence with banter hinging closely to something that sounded like sarcasm, enough to slightly scandalize Naruto. The reality was most people treated her like a broken doll after the war and she began pressing the boundaries of her self a bit in rebellion, some days she truly didn't seem herself.

She didn't really overthink the plans for that evening while she got ready. She was looking forward to laughing with her friends, to see them rest and relax after all they had sacrificed. Everyone had dealt with their return from war so differently, but they were all starting to feel like themselves again. It came as great relief to busy their minds with something mundane and lighthearted now and again.

He waited for her alone outside the main gates of the estate. When Hinata emerged he gave her his full attention, more than she could usually handle, and she finally felt a twinge of nervousness like carbonation under her skin. She had made great strides postwar to grow into a more resilient woman. She had confessed her feelings to Naruto unanswered once, but she was not deterred. Usually her self loathing would consume the best parts of her, swallowing up her good feelings and stripping her of her pride, leaving her a mere lightheaded and stuttering mess in front of him. But now, they had grieved her late cousin together. She recalled the funeral, a blur of the worst days of her life. She stood solemnly in front of a small marker, unable to comprehend his name etched in stone, when she felt Naruto's ever distinct but now restrained presence just behind her. Different from the time he held her hand over Neji's lifeless body, without touching her at all, she felt his eyes make contact with the back of her head. Her body frozen, unable to move as if she was poised to snap like an icicle if she tried, suddenly welled with hot tears that streaked her cheeks and hung from her quivering jaw. She hadn't been able to cry for her cousin in earnest until this moment, why she wasn't sure. The memory and it's taste of salt finally came as a relief. After the memorial she sat alone for a while on the sloped grass that cradled the golden glitter atop tiny peaks of irrigated water flowing nearby. She thought about Neji, and the hole he left in her life. His young dreams that had been ripped from their future by his absence would need to be carried out by someone resolved enough to confront her fears, unafraid of herself and her history. In life, Neji often waxed poetic about destiny. He feared his life was no different than a hamster on a wheel, meaninglessly spinning his feet towards a predetermined goal. In the end, he discovered his destiny was somewhat irrelevant, predetermined or not, because his legacy and the meaning of his life was formulated on the journey to his arrival. What would Hinata reach her hand towards, of her own volition, her own will? What would she manifest of herself to become the person who would properly take up the mantle of her life? What would she sacrifice for the growth? She hugged her knees into her chest and rested her chin on them when Naruto had approached near, alone she noted without looking. Surely their friends were hovering, consoling Shikamaru and Ino after the loss of their fathers, nearby. He left a considerate space between them but sat with her in silence for some time. It was enough, she thought. She felt consoled, an extension of kindness after he had seen her through blood and tears. She didn't fear him and she didn't want to fear what she felt around him anymore, she would become someone who could someday rest comfortably at his side.

As they walked towards the theater together, he recounted a story about meeting with Tsunade. It wasn't a funny story, but she laughed as he told it. He laughed as he told it. She couldn't help feel like she was sharing too much with her eyes, as she felt him pull away after meeting them too long, bringing his left hand behind him to scratch at his head. A nervous tic he had practiced as far back as she could recall. She blushed before changing the subject, "So, who else is meeting us at the movie?" She wondered. As if he was searching his own empty memory, Naruto's eyes grazed the sky before replying, his hand lingered behind his ear. "Oh, ah, turns out no one else could make it tonight..." The waves of realization hit Hinata one after the other, panic vibrating in her belly, she'd have to spend the evening alone with him. It was a dream come true, but one she had not prepared her heart for. Naruto chuckled, never-minding those guys, he assured her. She realized she had no choice but to play it cool. Sakura had been in and out of the village a lot recently, with grand orders to research and build a children's hospital, and Naruto's standby partner was therefore less available for him to spend time with. She didn't mind covering for Sakura when she thought about it this way.

When they arrived at the counter Naruto ordered two tickets and firmly dismissed Hinata's money when paying. He was always like this. He was paid well enough by the village, even in this recovery period, but he'd soon go broke buying ramen for nearly everyone he crossed paths with. She loved that about him. She loved how generous and unassuming he was about these things. When she spent time with him she felt heard and seen, something she nearly forgotten how much she longed for the better part of her life. She just couldn't help herself but to love him more, when the person she respected and admired more than anyone gave her that recognition she craved. The permission to be herself.

She didn't remember much about the movie. She felt swimmy and delirious from laughing with him, alone, like they were sharing a secret. The rest of the night was spent in a haze, he casually dropped her off after the movie and very soon after started taking missions again with the long awaited addition of his prosthetic arm. She was so happy for him, to watch his back as he returned to himself, driving further and further towards his dreams. He'd spend almost the entirety of the next year working away from the village, only returning occasionally to report in with the Rokudaime Hokage and guest teach at the academy at the request of Iruka Sensei.

The romantic relationship between Naruto and Hinata would not begin until their fated mission on the moon, of all places.

Now a married woman, mother of two. Standing in front of this billboard, Hinata had lost control of her hanging jaw, her space between her eyes scrunched impossibly tight. Deciphering her own memory like it recounted in a foreign language. That time, was that actually a date? Did he even ask anyone else to come to the movie that night... or was it...?

The next evening Naruto was getting undressed before collapsing into bed when she began to grill him about it. "Was that actually a date?" His confused face played coy. "Huh? I don't know, maybe? I don't really remember. Probably." She knew from experience that her husband hated talking about their relationship before they actually got together. He wasn't quite as nostalgic or sentimental in his thought process as she was on a regular basis. Of course he remembered things fondly, but he often thought about the present, and the future, rather than mulling over the past. An especially sticky spot for him was the time in which the love of his life stood right in front of him but he only saw the finish lines he needed to cross in the distance; he had run right passed her. It made sense to her, but she pressed anyway.

"You paid for me? You picked me up and everything. Did you, like like me then, maybe? What did you feel?" Hinata was self conscious in nature. She never doubted how much her husband loved her, but her memories played tricks on her sometimes. The result of so many years yearning for him, never expecting anything in return. When it finally actualized, she spent a lot of time in denial. She was worried to trust that he loved her as much as she loved him would lead her to a heartbreak she could not bear. He had never ever given her reason not to trust him, but she struggled with her own worth, feeling good enough to deserve it.

"I remember going to the movie and everything. I don't know what that was at the time. I just, I don't know, I probably just wanted to hang out with you. y'know." He dropped the subject without much more consideration.

It was enough for her. She could acknowledge to herself that she knew he always enjoyed talking with her. She had felt it in the small heavy silences they shared in private back then. When she could feel the hot twinge of electricity around her face, her eyes becoming wet, pulsing and swirling as she looked at him, her feelings etching across the blush of her cheeks and ease of her smile. His reactions then were both abrupt and in slow motion, a sudden jerk away from her or unconcealed spurt of laughter. She had long realized that there was a time in their relationship where she was actually miles and miles ahead of him. But, she could begin to believe that maybe he wasn't quite as far behind as she thought. He didn't turn on a switch one day, realizing that he loved her because she loved him, a worry that plagued her for some time after the immediate joy of their coupling mellowed. A happiness this lucid couldn't be meant for her. She must have taken something that didn't belong to her, she thought. It nagged at her in moments of weakness, gnawed in her belly only to be reassured by his breathless whispers in complete darkness as he kissed away fragile tears that escaped her. She believed him when he told her loved her over and over. It was almost like a plea in to the night, a prayer. Her husband was standing in front of her now, downplaying these critical moments in their history when she finally accepted it. He had always been right behind her, teetering on understanding his feelings. She didn't want to deny them after all this time, not that it mattered after all the years they spent together. She was his confidant. Like a part of his own body. Their souls were stitched from the same cloth. Hinata felt more herself tangled with him. It had always been this way, from the moment their relationship became clearly romantic. She remembered fondly the first time he flirted with her.

If the dreams of her hopeful teenage self ever came true, and she had her chance for romance with him, Hinata thought it would be ... awkward. She was awkward. She had known Naruto nearly their entire lives. Sure, they were not close always. There were periods they were closer than others, as it ebbed with the flow of time. She knew he was distinctly charming in his own way. She watched him chase the source of his affections as a teen, her now dear friend Sakura, for years. So, in that moment on the moon, in the midst of a rescue mission for her sister, when he helped himself to her hair, tangled messy within a spiderweb, gently clawing with his fingers; she wasn't sure how to respond. Somehow both slowly and all at once he was wildly intimate with her. Huddled next to him so closely she could breathe in the tan of his warm skin, smelling like a brisk wind, a misty morning, a virgin bar of pure white soap. He was unusually quiet and hyper-aware of her presence near him. He slowed the pace of his usual trot. He moved her to the inside path, putting himself between her and any potential hazards. His hand grazed the small of her back as he'd lead her ahead of him in to a room. Every feint touch sent shivers up her spine, but Naruto did them smoothly, as if they had been this way always.

She fell asleep inside the abandoned, crumbling ruins they would soon discover to be located on the Earth's moon. The Hanabi Rescue Team had been working 2 days straight, and Hinata was not feeling exactly herself. She had resolved herself to an impossible task, saving both her sister and Earth itself. To do so, she felt no choice but to abandon her team, and pacify Toneri, their threat. She knew she should have asked for help, planned the mission along with her team, but this was something only she could do in her own way. Masochism burdened her with the events that had taken place. They were her fault, as usual she chastised herself. Strong resolve and a well of sadness had created space where things had once and for too short of a time, been incredibly comfortable with Naruto. He slept exactly opposite of her, his back to hers, facing the door. Sai and Sakura sleeping nearby, Shikamaru outside on watch. Hinata opened her eyes, sensing the cusp of morning. She was overcome with a feeling of dread, unease and guilt. Before she had a chance to move her body, she felt Naruto stir behind her. For some reason, she felt unready to face him and shut her eyes tightly to feign sleep. She followed the sound of his movements towards her, momentary stillness, and the ever so slight movement of long calloused fingers gently brushing rouge locks of long hair that had fallen over her eyes, tucking them slightly behind her ear. She lay paralyzed by this unexpected contact, this tenderness. Her eyes shot open wide when she felt his presence move away from her, in a single movement her shocked body jolted forward to watch Naruto's ankles climb the stairs just outside the room.

Things would continue to deteriorate throughout the day, heartbreak ahead of them both. The plan she banked on ultimately failing her completely. Nonetheless, love prevailed. A hero and his princess reunited somewhere between heaven and earth, a kiss shared in front of a swollen moon.

A crowd of friends and comrades awaited Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai and Hanabi when they finally reached home. Their efforts in protecting the entire planet and their safe return warranted the warm welcome. It was a blur of cheers and hugs before Hinata was quickly alerted that her father, Hiashi, had been in dire but now stable condition. She hadn't realized she was still gripping Naruto's hand until she quickly broke the intertwine of their fingers.

Naruto was insistent that he accompany her to Konoha Hospital proper where Hinata's father had been moved. They had truly returned to Earth in a sense, and reality was stripping him of something inside, something new and recently attained. Hinata, feeling guilty on all sides tried to assure him she would be fine unattended. Hanabi's eyes also needed further examination, he must be exhausted, he should enjoy the herds of onlookers vying for his attention, pulling at his jacket, embracing him in excited hugs - he had become their Hero all over again.

It just wasn't the right time to bring him along to meet her father. She felt a pang of guilt cut through her gut deeply, the murky feeling spreading up her neck towards her face like hot sick. She saw the immediate confusion on the face of the Hyuuga who had approached her, eyeing Naruto's closeness to her in a discriminating fashion. Her stomach turned something sour. It was too much, to integrate him completely in to a life she lived but barely navigated herself. He couldn't possibly understand, not yet she thought. Eventually, just not tonight. Feeling herself pull away from him however, she was deeply embarrassed. The truth was, she had never been more proud to stand by Naruto's side. It was like she had seen a glimpse of the person she could become. But in this moment, under the watchful eyes of a Byakugan, she was unbearably ashamed to be Hinata Hyuuga.

Suddenly, and much to her relief, her assurances to Naruto as she tried to pull away were interrupted by Sakura, eyes like saucers and full of panic. Moments earlier, Ino had whispered into the ear of her former rival in love, that during the events taking place on the moon, Sasuke had arrived in Konoha. In the short time since he was spotted it was unlikely that he had gotten far.

Sakura and Naruto had shared an unbreakable bond for their entire adolescence. On an island of their own, they carried the torch for their wayward friend. Their feelings were something no one else could understand, could fathom. Sakura was happy that her dear friend had found his way to love, but she needed him once again. She had talked about love and loss with Naruto in his darkest moment on the moon just the day before. The words she spoke that night were both selfish and selfless. She was being honest with him and herself about their own strange relationship, despite the pain that dragged through her to do it. Their friendship would surely change from this point on, but she needed to release him. She had always relied on him too heavily, and he wouldn't dare desert her, she knew. He had given her so much kindness throughout the years and she honestly felt this was her chance to repay him. He deserved Hinata, Sakura thought. Who could return his endless care and comfort while she waited on her own, for the only person of her affection. Sasuke was out there, and she would leave a light on for him. Naruto and Sakura would remain friends for life of course, but this was bound to change their relationship. To create a respectful space between them, the divide between their adolescent and budding adult selves. She would continue to hope for his dreams to succeed, cheer him on when he needed, or a knock on the head when he deserved. She hated to ask any more of him as he basked in the glow of a fresh new love, but with desperation in her eyes, she begged him. "Naruto... please... he's...."

Naruto understood the request immediately, and felt the pull of his heart searching Hinata's face. She quickly encouraged him to go - she meant it. Sakura was an incredible woman who she marveled. A comrade in love. A woman who never made Hinata feel like she was imposing upon anything, and graced her with friendship. Sakura had been so instrumental in the final actualization of her romantic relationship with Naruto, she could never hold him back from her when needed. Hinata also had her own confrontation ahead. Naruto clenched his jaw, finally releasing his grip from Hinata's hand, and activated Sage Mode. An orange colored tint appearing around his eyes. Within seconds, Naruto and Sakura disappeared into the cloak of trees on the village's edge together.

Hinata had a complicated relationship with her father. His brooding presence dominated most memories of her younger life. He made her feel small and insecure. Even now, overlooking him in his fragile state, she found his aura commanding as ever. Her head was filled with questions for Hiashi. The revelations about her clan's origins she had learned on the moon, and her unshakable instinct that her had father withheld information from her that could have avoided much of the conflict. After all, Toneri had proposed marriage, and what the hell was a Byakugan Princess anyway?

Hiashi was grateful to see both daughters, unharmed standing before him. Hinata could feel anger building on the tip of her tongue, hitching her breath. Before she could say a word, Hiashi spoke, "I'm glad you've returned safely." Frustration formed hot steam in her eyes but quickly the anger began slipping away from her. She couldn't hate her father, despite the cruelty she felt from him as a child, despite the looming wall he created in her life. Perhaps the feelings were souvenirs leftover from a time when she desperately sought his approval. As a child she had found him admirable and gruelingly pushed herself towards someone resembling worthiness in his eyes. She was still herself, in spite of him. She was somehow grateful for the obstacles that lead her to be the woman who lived today, a brand new future stretched in front of her.

Hiashi agreed there would be many things to discuss in the days ahead, and he would answer her many questions in time. Explaining that it was important to get Hanabi to Shizune for examination, she felt Hiashi hesitate to let her leave. "Hinata, you've proven yourself to be strong again and surrounded yourself with many capable comrades." She intended to respond, but was quickly cut off, "I haven't reinstated you as the heir to the Hyuuga .... for reasons... You have taken your destiny into your own hands, and I have a growing feeling that your desire is something other than wearing the crest of the Hyuuga clan for the rest of your life." Hinata felt the weight of the world shift slightly from her shoulders. She hadn't needed to hear those words, but she welcomed them. She would be the person she needed to be, the one her beloved deserved. With a quiet nod and eyes ahead on her path she followed after Hanabi.

Naruto raced back to the village as quickly as his legs would carry him. He had only been in a real relationship with Hinata for a few hours, and somehow he felt like he was failing the first test he was given by abandoning her when he should have been by her side. He had heard her words, felt pushed away slightly, but still determined to close the gap. He wouldn't waste any more time and he wouldn't go back on his words. He had led Sakura successfully through the woods just outside the inner city limits of town. When they could hear the crashing of water on the cliffside just ahead and the smell of saltwater filled their noses, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. With an encouraging nod to Sakura, he left her to emerge out through the trees on her own. She'd discover Sasuke alone with his shadow waiting just on the other side.

A nurse yelled at him for running in the hospital. Naruto slowed his all-out run to a bouncy gallop before skidding to a halt in front of a closed hospital room door. He peered through the narrow window to see a sleeping Hinata, sitting nearly straight up in the hospital bed still dressed in her dark formal garments, a slumbering Hanabi gripping tightly to her elder sister's chest. Naruto watched them cling to each other with the sudden realization that he didn't really know Hinata. Of course, he knew Hinata, but he didn't really know much about her life. He liked seeing her like this, sweet and motherly, new feelings bubbled inside him. He watched for a while, before he was jolted awake by a kick to the bottom of his foot. When had he fallen asleep, he wondered? He curled up on a bench just outside the room he had found Hinata in. An annoyed Tsunade now leered over him.

Hinata woke to soft rays of sunshine dancing over her eyes. She cracked one open at a time, allowing them to adjust to the light of day when suddenly like a breath of fresh air the Godaime Hokage Tsunade entered the room holding a bouquet of sunflowers. She propped them on the side table before approaching the bedside. Hanabi stirred slightly, without waking. Tsunade explained that the tests on Hanabi's eyes all resulted in good news, she should have no residual effects due to Toneri's tampering. Upon Hinata's relief she looked over again to the flowers and back to Tsunade. "I can't allow visitors to sleep in the hallways of my hospital." Tsunade explained, masking a crooked half smile before complaining about the nuisance Hinata had brought with her. Hinata was filled with feelings she couldn't quite navigate in the moment.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai were already inside the Hokage's office when Hinata arrived for the post-mission debrief. Maintaining professionalism as best they could, Hinata and Naruto stole glances and soft smiles when she entered without interrupting Shikamaru. Sakura and Sai watched with cautious curiosity.

The meeting was relatively average, reporting the events of the mission - omitting some details and raising a few questions that Hiashi Hyuuga would need to answer himself. Kakashi was the Hokage, but he knew Hinata well enough through the years and allowed her some reprieve when he told her they could discuss particular, more personal details together at a later time. On their way out, Kakashi gave everyone the rest of the day off to recover from their mission. Hinata suddenly found her arms gripped tight with Naruto's face only inches from her's. "Let's go on a date!"

It was still early morning and despite his insistence, Hinata convinced Naruto (with a little help from Sakura) to let her go home to at least take a shower. Naruto took advantage of the time to follow Sai back to his apartment, and gather research materials to prepare.

They had settled on lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. In future years, the story would be a funny anecdote to share with their friends at dinner, in the moment it was merely Hinata wanting to be with her favorite person in his favorite place. Afterwards, at her request, a walk through a nearby park where they sat in silence on an unremarkable park bench. Naruto didn't understand why Hinata had lead them there, she explained that once upon a time she had dreamed they sat in the very spot together. She rested her head languidly on his shoulder. When the sky began to leak blue and purple and the breeze pierced a chill through their bodies, Naruto wondered out loud if Hinata needed to get home.

The voice in her head agreed. She knew she needed to get back. That she should. But her body ached to stay at his side. To his delight, Naruto capitalized on this moment of hesitation, not yet ready himself for the date to end, insisting they go back to his apartment. What lay in wait inside the door was nothing to brag about but Hinata could not feel more in awe to see it, to feel the air inside the four walls that was so distinctly his. Unsure what to offer her once inside, Naruto dashed into the kitchen to boil water for tea. He wondered nervously how old were the tea leaves that he was about to present the beautiful girl standing in his room? He peeked outside the kitchen to see her, hands clasped tightly behind her back, bending forward to marvel at the personal effects and photos on his dresser, like she was standing in a museum. A warm, soft sensation filled his body at the sight and she shifted his weight against the wall. Hinata eyed the framed photo of Team 7, smiled softly at the small houseplant he managed to look after. He crossed the room, hot tea in hand toward the low small table in the middle of his room, placed both cups down and brought his hands to rest on his hips. "Ah!" he exclaimed, suddenly dashing towards a large pile of carefully wrapped and unopened stacked gifts against the far wall of his bedroom, "at least one of these must be something edible y'know!"

Unable to stop herself Hinata swiftly followed as Naruto began to tear though boxes, shaking some near his ear and tossing others. "What... is all this?" She inquired aloud. Naruto winced, "Oh, just some of the kids in the village .. small gifts and stuff, they just .. give them...I don't really know" he trailed off. To his horror, Hinata's luminescent eyes were now overwhelmed, tears streaming down her ivory cheeks. "NO, no, see!? These were from before?" he stammered, attempting to explain himself, of what he wasn't even really sure. "I didn't ask for them or anything..." recalling Hinata's concern about the girls that she had seen him offer ramen to in exchange for their gifts. "I just totally didn't know how to refuse y'know!" Hinata exhaled half a laugh, wiping the tears from her face with her knuckles. "It's just that, I remember, Naruto. I remember how it used to be for you, when we were young. I'm just," she steadied, "I'm just so so happy for you." Naruto dropped the boxes in both hands, his arms begging to be wrapped around her. He didn't have the words to explain the feeling radiating inside him, instead opting to place his lips in wake of her tears, and then her mouth. She returned the kiss with matching force, the ever so soft tip of her tongue finding his. Anticipation led them to his bed.

Somehow time sped along with out them, they emerged to reality hours later as a sweaty mess of hair and kiss stained skin. Hinata began to feel the pressure to make a next level move. She was feeling as a woman does with a man, when Naruto suddenly stopped them. A twinge of guilt rode through her, despite her inexperience she felt like there were things she could do if she tried, if she faced her fear. Hinata's thoughts began to wander, but made a sound decision to never ask Naruto about how experienced he was. He seemed, maybe more so than she. Somehow, she didn't care to ask. She trusted him wholly. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted, but she felt a primal need to reciprocate physically in some way. It sounded submissive, she thought, her pattern, but she couldn't help but to mean it. When she coaxed, suggesting she could offer more, Naruto shut it down with a hard stop. They should get some sleep, he said. A creeping realization suggested to Hinata that maybe he ...needed to stop, and so without further argument she complied. How had they ended up on the bottom of the bed anyway? On hands and knees she crawled to meet him at the pillows, curled up into the heat of his body and rested her nose in the crook under his clavicle. For the first time in his life, Naruto was sharing this room and the same small bed of his lonely childhood, with someone else.

Waking in reverie, Hinata's tickled eyelashes fluttered open to the early rising sun shining through an unfamiliar open window pane. Without moving her body, she gathered her bearings before realizing that she had spent the night in Naruto's apartment. Slept in his bed. With him.

Blinking her eyes hard and shutting them tight, she tried to strangle her glee without waking him. She laid on her belly, face half buried in a pillow. Listening to his slow, heavy breaths just behind her ear she prayed silently to stretch this moment as long as possible. Without ceremony, she opened her eyes again to meet unflinching dark ones. Like a bird perched in the window, she was now suddenly inches from the Rokudaime Hokage. "Ah, Naruto...." he paused in recognition of Hinata. They shared about a million unspoken explanations between them in an instant before he looked beyond her at a stirring Naruto to casually continue, "Meet in my office to report in 20... er, 30 minutes is fine." With a soft smile only faintly noticeable through dark fabric that covered the lower half of his face he added, "Hinata, you should come too." As instantaneously as he had appeared with a quiet and apologetic, "-er, uh, this will be the last time I come in through your window" he was gone.

Hinata's blood ran cold. With her body tense and waist paralyzed with embarrassment she forced herself onto her back, clinging to the blankets around her body bringing them to her face, her eyes scopic and dilated, she now searched Naruto's face for answers. He had pounced on top of her, his body directly over hers and his hands on either side of her head. He was beaming brightly as though nothing had happened. "Good morning!" he shouted directly into her face. Hinata stammered out some words about Kakashi, and what he saw, and what it meant, which Naruto only laughed at and brushed off immediately. Totally unaffected he pecked her forehead with a kiss and bounced away, dragging his pants on to prepare for work as requested. Hinata bolted straight out of bed, tugging at the bottom hem of a borrowed t-shirt she wore, pulling it taught and as far down as she could manage as if it could conceal the humiliation of her existence, she made a direct scurry to the bathroom and shut the door. She stared at herself in the mirror. What the hell was she doing, what was even happening....?

When she emerged from the bathroom faking composure, fully dressed and hair brushed through as much as possible, Naruto shoved a freshly boiled cup of instant noodles into her hands. As if they had spent a hundred nights together before, she felt her presence in his apartment didn't cause any practical changes for him. Little did she know, she would soon spend many moments feeling like she was just along for the ride with him. It was really everything she didn't understand she had always wanted. Sensing her weariness he proceeded to tease her. About the ramen, about her encounter with Kakashi. When she insisted that it was actually a very serious matter, he tried to ease her worry more sincerely. He really felt like all this change was no big deal. Things were fine. No one would care. He was happy. It made sense. This is what his life was like.

They left the apartment together and walked towards Hokage mansion. Naruto's hand slid naturally into Hinata's, taking her breath with it. How was he so comfortable about everything? He stomped through the halls towards the Hokage's office, only releasing his tight grip when Hinata pulled away as they neared the door, feeling self conscious on an entirely new level for her. He boasted loudly through the entrance where Sakura, was waiting with an annoyed look in front of the Hokage's desk, passing Shikamaru already on his way out, hand on his neck, complaining about some new troublesome problem. Taking far too much time to follow, her legs feeling preposterously too heavy to drag, Hinata inched in to the room behind him, holding one arm across her body to keep herself grounded, her face scorched so red in color it looked like steam would emit from her ears at any moment. To Naruto's dismay, they were given separate missions.

A week later, Naruto returned home from his mission. It was the first time he was returning to someone who would be waiting for him, the anticipation felt like Pop Rocks in his chest. As he approached the main 'A' gates of the village, a sinking realization caused him pause. Occasionally, there were people waiting for him there. Usually they were just kids from the academy, sometimes they were older, more female in variety. The welcome made him feel a bit guilty now, and despite Sakura's warranted objection, Naruto opted for the long route entering the village on the opposite side to avoid them. Together they walked though the small streets towards the village proper after their debrief with the Hokage, navigating the crowds of growing civilians in Konoha. As they approached the city center not too far from the main gates they had just avoided, Naruto and Sakura halted. There were, in fact, some fan club members waiting for him near the gates, but more prominent were the long black hair and long lavender colored skirt blending together like brush strokes that Naruto spotted seated under the shade of a small tree. Time seemed to slow for him in that moment. Hinata had been waiting for him, a basket of baked goods on her lap, and an animated Konohamaru sitting next to her entertaining with a story accompanied by large hand gestures. Hinata was smiling like springtime. "Your people, huh, Naruto..." Sakura encouraged with a tap of her elbow to his side.

Konohamaru and Hinata stood to receive him when he approached. Naruto locked eyes with Hinata, never breaking contact as he placed his open palm on Konohamaru's flinching head. Konohamaru took the hint, helped himself to another cookie and ran off, shouting a trail of complaints. Hinata stared up at the uncharacteristic broadness of the Naruto standing tall in front of her. Usually, when he spoke to her he'd crouch slightly at the waist with a bend at his knees to become eye level with her. Now, as she noticed for the first time that he was towering over her, her eyes fixed on the warm spot just under his left ear, a soft crook she desperately wanted to sink her nose and breathe deeply into. In a single swift movement stolen from a fairy tale, Naruto's arm hooked behind Hinata's knees and princess carried her over the nearby buildings towards his apartment.

There was no hesitation from either of them once inside. Clothing quickly became a hindrance as their lips were desperate for more skin, more contact with each other. They took breaks to eat Hinata's baked cookies and Naruto's cup ramen, forgoing his post-mission tradition of Ichiraku. They kissed each other on the floor, they kissed each other in the kitchen, kissed each other against the wall. They were bolder, taking more of each other this time. They left marks with their teeth. Desire overtook fear and anxiety as they panted, gasping for air as if the need were a burden. They whispered secrets. Stared silently with heavy lidded eyes. Confessed to each other over and over and over again.

Hinata woke to a soft kiss on the forehead. It was still dark in the apartment, but Naruto was hovering above her already fully dressed in mission gear. Groggy, as if experiencing a hangover she whispered, "Is it time to leave already?" Hinata pulled the blankets back, visually searching the room for her discarded clothing before she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, pulling the sheets back up towards her ears. "It's too early, stay in bed." Naruto coaxed in a low husky voice, incapable of a whisper. Hinata's reasoning was futile. Naruto tucked her back in to his bed, and tapped his palm on a small golden key he had placed on the table next to her. "No, stay as long as you want... stay forever," Hinata knew he was only half joking. "Please just let me leave for this mission with the image of you, half naked in my bed." Hinata had never felt sexy a day in her life. If she imagined what words someone could use to describe her in a flattering way, the words 'sweet' and 'cute' could come to mind, but never 'sexy'. She watched Naruto slowly back out of the apartment, biting his lip comically as he memorized her image, he was only half joking. Now in her solitude, feeling the sensation of his bed sheets brush against her bare breasts, she stretched her body long with the early rays of sunlight coming through the window. She had never felt more sexy, more wanted.

She couldn't fall back asleep, she just silently listened to the hum of Naruto's room while staring up at the ceiling as he must of done countless times before. She lingered there, dressing slowly. It felt presumptuous, but she tidied a bit for him. Nothing felt inappropriate until she was standing on the balcony, airing his freshly washed sheets. Maybe she was doing too much? Maybe he wouldn't mind, she wasn't totally sure.

Naruto returned from his mission a few days later. She was mortified to be caught in his apartment when he returned home, the clanking turn of the door handle from the outside drained her legs of sensation, her head suddenly thumping incessantly. She thought she would only stop by to leave something for him to eat, in case he got home too late, in case he was too tired for Ichiraku. He had left a key for her of course, with an open invitation. She was stuttering some embarrassed explanation blanketed in apology when he walked in, Naruto wasn't really sure what about. There was nothing but ringing between his ears. Hinata was standing in his room, with a warm welcome home. His happy tears interrupted her.

The news of their coupling didn't surprise most of the friends who knew them both. Naruto and Hinata had shared many moments through the years. Those who knew them best found it only natural. Village gossipers found the match charming, although somewhat unexpected, at first. Finally declaring them well suited for each other. Naruto's bright and boisterous personality juxtaposed Hinata's quiet, introverted but sweet disposition. Some found their strengths delightfully complimentary while other, more distant and disappointed onlookers made snide remarks when they thought they were out of earshot. Occasionally the chatter would make it back third, or fourth hand. Naruto didn't pay attention much to notice, but Hinata didn't mind. She didn't mind when the girls called her boring, or made comments about what she looked like. She didn't even mind at first when she had heard some of the girls called her 'intimidating'. She had worked herself to the bone year after year to strengthen her ability as a shinobi and the remark flattered her somehow before she deciphered the girlcode to equate more along the lines of 'unapproachable' and 'bitchy'. 'She's kind of a dark, gloomy, weird person' she'd muse, almost fondly on their behalf. A small penance for the privilege to walk by Naruto's side.

Hinata loved Naruto the day she met him, he was her Sun. She watched him for years, feeling that love blossom. Steadily, as a couple, she felt it bloom beyond her wildest imagination. She'd do her best to remind him, searching for new words that could encapsulate her feelings properly. She did so without reservation, never fearing rejection. Naruto finally understood her feelings for him, and his own for her. He loved that she loved him so deeply. A mess of emotion seared as hot breath caught in his throat every time Hinata did something that someone had done for the first time for him. It wasn't just about not being alone. He loved all of her. He never wanted to be away from her side. Naruto had chased after bonds all of his life. He made countless friends in the process, recognized people who felt like family to him. Hinata was somehow different. There were lots of things about her that he didn't entirely understand, but he wanted to. He listened more carefully when she spoke. When he was plagued with worry or uncertainty, she'd hold his hand, and breathe reassurance in to him, calmly and with profound wisdom. His own loud voice inside his head acquired a soft echo that sounded like hers. She was his Moon, shining brightest in the dark. Everything good that happened was better because she shared it with him. So naturally she settled in at his side, watching over him. She was there with him because she truly wanted to be. She was his salvation. He was used to stumbling over the best words but he'd try earnestly to get his point across. She would tell him she loved him, and he'd respond that he loved her more. They'd play back and forth, but some how he really felt he meant it.

He'd show it in subtle ways. He watched her sleep. He'd hold her cold hands between his to warm them. He'd offer to take her for coffee, even though he didn't drink it. He was attentive, well, most of the time. He liked to watch her move across a room. He'd make a goofy face or wink at her from a far. He loved the way she clung close to him, and felt naked somehow when they were apart. He loved the way her strong body was gently coated in the soft curves, the way she'd bashfully try to hide from his stares. He noticed that while other girls her age would stain their lips and blacken their eyes, Hinata would wear very little makeup, or masked it well at least. But she'd wash her near hip length hair every single day she wasn't away on a mission. Her porcelain skin always slightly cool to the touch, she would take long, scalding hot showers to warm her bones. She'd emerge when her midnight colored tresses were dripping with heavy weight, and meticulously slather her damp ivory skin with layers of lightly scented lotions and cremes. Not a single one offending another, ever so slightly floral like baby's breath growing through melted snow. He loved noticing that she had recently been in a room, the way objects he had left untidy would find their homes. Things around him felt delicately cared for, as an extension of himself. His apartment started to accumulate the creature comforts of a home, expired or broken items were swiftly replaced. They bought things to use together, to eat together. He loved listening to her tell a story. The way the air vibrated around her when she was excited, or buzzed with a lower hum when she spoke quietly. Naruto liked to talk to her, too. He even liked to argue sometimes. He hated real fights with Hinata, but he liked riling her up occasionally. He was naturally stubborn and argumentative. Cranky when tired or hungry. She let him get away with murder on most days, but occasionally she let her feelings build up too much, she'd admit. Never intentionally passive aggressive, but defensive rather, always taking the bait. Bruised feelings would pout heavily on her lips. Shock would imprint across her face when he'd read her mind during a spat, and she would hate to admit he was right, when he would quietly remind her that he knew her better than she knew herself. He'd dance her in to his arms to melt her icy facade. He'd fix it so easily, never holding back an apology. He loved to make her laugh. He didn't remember seeing her laugh much when they were young, it almost embarrassed him at first, the effect he noticed he had on her. The peaches and cream of her cheeks. The light in her eyes reflecting back at him. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy. He shared everything with her. He marveled at her want for nothing. She was impossible to shop for but he'd bring her small gifts. Somehow the things he gave her always felt flimsy compared to the weight of the treasures she would give him. The first night they spent alone together he suggested they would get married as a statement of fact, rather than a question. He'd propose properly some months later, in a much more cliched way. As if it was how he always imagined he was supposed to do it. Hinata finding the image so strange when her girlhood dreams had manifested themselves, she couldn't manage to stutter anything but questions about whether he actually meant it, Naruto finally needing to nervously press, 'So, is that ...a yes?'

They'd be married by the time the cherry blossoms dropped to welcome spring. In an intimate ceremony flanked by her father and sister on her side, and Iruka on his, Hinata and Naruto made formal promises that sounded redundant in an unfamiliar place. They tried not to wince at the taste of the sake, they thanked their 'matchmaker' Neji, who's spirit felt invoked for the occasion. Afterwards they'd be presented at an unusual and open wedding reception where they celebrated in their taste among friends and noble guests. Foregoing the offer of libations, Hinata tried to maintain her poise as the center of attention, more eyes on her than she could ever be comfortable with. Naruto on the other hand, still just underage, enjoyed their party to the absolute fullest. Never one to learn how to hold his liquor, Hinata played the role of a seasoned housewife that night, unable to muster any disappointment at him. Of course, they had already long consummated their partnership on the occurrence of one particularly impatient evening during a rare Konoha thunderstorm. They had burst into Naruto's apartment to seek shelter from the sudden downpour, in disbelief they stiffened their soaked bodies like they were doused in glue. Naruto stripped the clothing clinging to his body and invited his girlfriend to join him in the shower, as if it was the most pragmatic next step. Totally innocent. Hinata used the bathroom sink to steady herself, as she was lost for a moment in tunnel vision. He'd seen her body before, in parts, in darkness. Standing in the nude, hesitating, she wore a thick layer of self loathing that felt like a winter parka. To show him everything all at once would be... No. That was the old Hinata. She took a deep breath and jumped into the deep end with him. Things proceeded quickly as she had suspected, but to her relief it was over in a matter of minutes. Not that she didn't enjoy the gesture of it all, but the water made some things too slick for comfort, and somehow not slick enough in others. Skin dragged bumpy like a cheap eraser in the water, her eyes were poked wet and steamy by the spray. She was relieved to get the first time over with. They'd attempt again later, and practice again in the morning. Like everything else they'd pursue together, they'd do their best for each other, they'd make magic out of nothing. A fools' race to the brink of bliss. But on her wedding night, she pulled off his shoes and undressed her unconscious husband. Nothing about their wedding day had solidified them in any more remarkable fashion than they had already done themselves.

Hinata would do her best to hide the scorn for her fellow Hyuuga when they suddenly welcomed Naruto as part of the family. Of course, she was relieved - thrilled even that they would take to him so openly. On the rare occasion they would spend with her former clan members she'd watch in disdain as they'd fawn over him, recanting his many achievements or inquisitively postulating about his future. Naruto was never particularly fond of the stuffy clan members or their values that clashed so distinctly with his own; but he was polite and congenial as a ever, his best efforts on behalf of his wife. Hinata would only roll her eyes at her younger sister when she'd joke that the Hyuuga elders preferred Naruto to Hinata, knowing she was probably right. Naruto's jovial and too familiar presence would ease the tension between Hinata and her father, who had come to respect him as a prominent leader of Konoha. Hiashi acknowledged the shifts in his life that were a result of Naruto's menacing, though perhaps for the better. His influence on both Hinata and Neji had changed the course of their ancient clan, he fought alongside him in war, and wouldn't hinder the son of the Yondaime Hokage's petition to become the Nanadaime only a few years ahead. Hinata supported him in his ambitions too, of course, but couldn't help but to timidly stand behind him in the face of some of these pressures like a shield. Anywhere he wanted to go was where Hinata wanted to follow. Clan or no clan, Hokage or husband.

Shikamaru, for one, was glad to lean on Hinata's etiquette expertise while he and Naruto were being groomed for official village positions. She was a patient teacher, narrating the procedure for exchanging formal hospitality while Naruto and Shikamaru felt like dunces. Shikamaru had his uphill battles ahead with the tempered noblewoman of his own affection, but he was certainly ahead of the class when compared to Naruto. They spent a lot of time together in those days, sometimes including Kurenai and baby Mirai in their study sessions.

When Hinata was pregnant the first time Naruto appointed Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon as her body guards while he was away from the village on a mission. She let them trail her all day unnoticed, as she shopped for groceries in the village before inviting them in for dinner, to their utter dismay and delight. Her home was always open with a sense of warm stability. In the days when Sakura tried to manage her heavy workload and a toddler alone, they'd often find themselves in a heap at Hinata's door. Some of young Sarada's clearest memories would remain of a small Boruto taking charge of a room on his beloved mother's behalf, a learned trait, a teeny man of the house.

Sometimes Naruto would return from work only to find himself in his home office continuing late in to the night. When the two tiny images of himself that were constantly clinging to her legs would finally give her the respite of sleep, Hinata would creep in to check on him with a cup of tea and he'd welcome her company as she sat on the futon across from his desk. He hated the pangs of jealousy he'd feel at the bottom of the totem pole, but she'd console him with extra attention when he could spare. Her face shirking the years as they collected so clearly in the creases around his eyes, she was beautiful as ever. He wanted her in all her forms. When the break was over, she'd collect the trash he'd scattered without complaint and plant a kiss on his cheek in the dim light.

Their marriage, their children, their humble beginnings in Naruto's apartment to a bigger, more spacious one they made a home of together, to the house with curved walls and planters boxes for gardening. They were seamless, a million memories away from the people they were before they were Naruto and Hinata together. There were countless non-dates to speak of. In the present, Hinata and Naruto in their 30's, mismatched schedules leaving them sometimes as mere ships passing in the night. Naruto thought about the date, not-date Hinata had brought up as he waited alone at the Thunder Train Station in Konoha. Naruto always preferred to travel on foot himself, hearkening back to his younger years with anticipation in his legs and the freedom in his hair, but time and modernity were always hot on his heels. He was returning from a Kage meeting in Suna, Hinata would soon be leaving on a diplomatic mission of her own in Kumo on behalf of the Hyuuga clan with her sister in tow. Naruto felt he should have gone with her, but they had discussed in a very practical manner that he would need to get home at night to look after their children, and when she returned they planned to exchange again, as Naruto would disappear in to his work for another unknown period of time. But he happily waited, Shikamaru had given up on him and gone ahead. When she saw him waiting alone, bathed in the orange and gold layers of light left by a sun melting into the horizon, she surprised herself with a blush that hadn't quit after 15 years. They held hands for the few moments in the day they could spare, luggage at their feet and the faint interruption of overhead announcements reminding them their time was short. He told her a story that wasn't funny, but she laughed anyway as he told it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, inspired by all the wonderful authors of fanfic- keep doing what you do!


End file.
